


PC Stands For Pretty Cute

by Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea in a meeting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, poor girl what do you expect when she can't have her phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Eve_Louise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea daydreams about Sally while stuck in a boring meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PC Stands For Pretty Cute

For a man who ran the entire government, Mycroft Holmes had some very boring meetings. Anthea normally compensated by keeping tabs on everything via her phone, but the stupid thing was charging, plugged in to the wall all the way across the room. Maybe that wouldn't have stopped her during one of the normal debriefings, but this particular droning lecture included the New Scotland Yard team who worked with Mycroft's ridiculous brother. So not only did Anthea have to at least pretend to listen for professional reasons but also because she doubted the gorgeous PC to her right would take kindly to someone who was on her phone while the boss was talking.   
Talking interminably.   
God, Mycroft, we get it, you want more cameras.   
Anthea repressed a sigh and brushed her hair out of her face, trying not to stare too obviously at Sally from the corner of her eye. The PC appeared to be just as businesslike as usual, her attention to the briefing clearly evidenced by the copious notes on the pad in front of her. For a moment Anthea bemoaned the lack of technology at NSY- a pen and paper for god's sake, how 19th century- but when she noticed how pretty the PC's handwriting was she redacted her former thought. Sally's letters were all neat and evenly-sized, with just enough curve to avoid looking like a bad computerized font. Anthea watched, mesmerized, as Sally's hand moved over the paper rhythmically, taking notes in time with the cadence of Mycroft's speech.   
It was at least two minutes before her focus was interrupted. "Anthea, the written record, please," Mycroft held out his hand, leaning over the table ever so slightly. Anthea tried to hide her start back to reality as the assembled personage turned to look at her, including Sally, whose gaze more than anything drove Anthea to focus on the stack of paper in front of her, avoiding the eyes trained on her as she found the correct file and offered it to her boss. She met his eyes with her usual professional expression and he nodded, flipping open the dossier and thumbing through the papers with pursed lips. "As you can see..." he resumed his lecture, and Sally turned away, listening again. Anthea glanced at her from beneath her lashes, admiring the casually self-assured way Sally held herself, as though the thought of being uncomfortable had never occurred to her. She sat as though she knew exactly why she was there and what she would do when she left. Anthea admired that about her- that she seemed to always know her purpose, even when they met at messy crime scenes that threw the older NSY personnel for a loop, Donovan kept her cool and kept her poise. Anthea smiled slightly, and wanted to reach out and tuck back a loose strand of Sally's hair when it fell forward as the PC bent over her notes.   
For some reason, she didn't think she'd ever seen Sally's hair beneath fluorescent lights before. There was something about the white harshness that changed the texture Anthea imagined it was- she wanted to touch it and find out whether her guess was right. She tucked her right hand beneath her leg and tried to listen.   
"Clearly, the ring operates..."   
It was nothing she didn't already know. Unlike that little constellation of freckles just above Sally's collar, which was quite new information that demanded expansion. How many freckles did Sally Donovan have? That was a factoid Anthea might actually be interested in learning, committing to memory and refreshing whenever necessary.   
What was it about sitting so close to the PC that had her so distracted?   
True, the meeting was boring.   
True, she knew the material under discussion.   
Also true that her phone had been confiscated by the malicious battery gods.   
But it wasn't as though she'd known Sally for long. Just long enough, evidently, to believe in love at first or third sight.


End file.
